


Gutschein: Kinderzimmersex

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Art Challenge, bei der ein vorgegebener Gutschein verarbeitet werden musste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gutschein: Kinderzimmersex

Einsam und alleine, so fühlte sich Mario in seiner Wohnung in München. Sie vermissten ihn nicht, zu hause in Dortmund. Klar, seine Eltern, sein Bruder, die schon, aber die anderen wohl nicht. Kloppo hatte gerade in einem Interview gesagt, "Wir empfinden das heute nicht mehr als Verlust, weil wir uns schon neu orientiert haben und alles okay ist für uns." Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass seine ehemaligen Kollegen leiden, oder er seinem Verein schadete, aber so etwas zu hören war hart. Besonders, wenn es einem nicht gut ging.

Und Mario ging es nicht gut - schon wieder verletzt, diesmal war es ein Kapselriss, nachdem er zuvor immer Probleme mit den Muskeln gehabt hatte. Zwei Spiele für die Bayern, und beide Male ausgewechselt worden. Es war doch zum Haareraufen. Jeder hatte ihm gesagt, er musste sich früh festspielen in der Mannschaft, sonst würde es selbst für ihn schwer werden einen Stammplatz zu ergattern. Und jetzt warf ihn ein dämlicher Fuß wieder zurück.

Marco fehlte ihm. Vor allem Marco.

Sie waren zusammen, auch noch nach seinem Wechsel, entgegen aller Unkenrufe, aber es war doch anders... sie sahen sich kaum, und sogar ihre Telefonate wurden seltener. Mario war nicht eifersüchtig, er war sich sicher, dass Marco keinen anderen hatte, und doch war es anders geworden. Oft genug saß er alleine auf seinem Bett, das blöde, eingegipste Bein hochgelegt, und wartete vergeblich auf einen Anruf seines Freundes.

Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen und wurde vom Klingeln an der Haustür aufgeweckt. Mürrisch drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, wer außer der Briefträger konnte das schon sein? Seine neuen "Kollegen" würden ihn sicher nicht besuchen. Und die Nachbarn auch nicht. Doch der Klingler schien sich nicht so schnell entmutigen zu lassen, also musste sich Mario schließlich aufrauffen und aufstehen. Mit seinen Krücken humpelte er zur Tür.

Tatsächlich, es war... der Briefträger. Ein recht junger Mann. Mario seufzte, er wollte doch keine Briefe oder Pakete für die Nachbarn annehmen.

"Herr Götze, ich habe hier ein Telegramm für Sie."

Ein Telegramm? Wer schickte ihm ein Telegramm?

Der junge Briefträger sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Wenn ich Sie schon mal hier so sehe... könnte ich ein Autogramm bekommen?", fragte er höflich.

Mario seufzte innerlich, weil er jetzt erstmal eine Autogrammkarte holen musste, andererseits war es auch ein schönes Gefühl. Er war hier in München nicht mehr der eine große Star, und das fehlte ihm ein wenig.

[Ein Autogramm für ein Telegramm - alles Gute, Mario Götze], kritzelte er auf die Karte und reichte sie dem Briefträger.

Der bedankte sich höflich und reichte Mario den Umschlag. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung zog er sich wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurück, hier konnte er das Bein am besten hochlegen. Außerdem... hier lag das zweite Bettdeck, das, das Marco immer benutzte wenn er hier war, und so konnte er sich ein bisschen vorstellen, dass sein Freund bei ihm war.

Neugierig riss Mario das Telegramm auf. Eine Schmuckkarte mit Wolken am Himmel begrüßte ihn, und in einem kleinen Fenster stand der Text: [Gutschein für 1x Sex im Kinderzimmer]

Mehr nicht, nur dieser kurze Hinweis. Ein Gutschein... für einmal Sex... im Kinderzimmer. Mario lächelte leicht. Sie hatten es öfter im Kinderzimmer getrieben, zumindest in seinem eigenen in seinem Elternhaus in Dortmund. Bei Marco waren sie immer züchtig geblieben, klar, die Eltern hatten sie nur ab und zu besucht und niemals dort übernachtet. Also sein eigenes Kinderzimmer? Das wäre nichts Besonderes... Also Marcos.

Er hätte seinen Freund gerne angerufen, aber der war bei einem Sponsorenauftritt, also musste er abwarten. Und während des Abwartens schlief er ein.

***

Endlich war Montag, und Mario würde nach Dortmund fahren dürfen. Beim BVB war alles so viel einfacher gewesen - da hatte er keine Erlaubnis gebraucht um seine Eltern oder seinen Freund zu sehen, sie waren einfach immer da gewesen. Jetzt saß er hier und musste tatsächlich um Erlaubnis fragen um hinzufahren. Und das ging auch nur in Ausnahmefällen, und wenn er keine Reha hatte. Hatte er nicht.

Mit einem Taxi fuhr er zum Flughafen, von dort aus ging es direkt nach Dortmund - das hatten Marco und er schon vor seinem Wechsel geprüft. Und auch dieses mal klappte es, er landete sogar pünktlich und fuhr dann wieder mit einem Taxi, diesmal zu Marcos Wohnung.

Er klingelte, obwohl er einen Schlüssel hatte - er wohnte hier nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht so wie vor einem halben Jahr, als er häufiger bei - und mit - Marco geschlafen hatte als zu Hause bei seinen Eltern.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann wurde er in Marcos Arme und in die Wohnung gezogen. "schön, dass du endlich hier bist", wisperte sein Freund und küsste ihn zärtlich. Genau das hatte Mario vermisst, einfach von seinem Freund gehalten und geküsst zu werden. Es tat so gut!

Vorsichtig führte Marco ihn in das Wohnzimmer, und hier machten sie es sich erst Mal gemütlich. Sie sprachen nicht viel, das taten sie am Telefon schon zu Genüge, sondern berührten sich, küssten sich, als müssten sie erst einmal vergewissern, dass sie wirklich wieder zusammen hier waren.

Irgendwann löste sich Marco aber von ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Meine Mutter hat heute Geburtstag - wollen wir mal gucken, wie der Kuchen schmeckt?" Er grinste dabei dreckig - und Mario ahnte schon, warum. Und grinste ebenfalls.... ziemlich dreckig.

***

Ihre Bäuche waren zum Bersten gefüllt, so fühlte sich Mario jedenfalls. Schokoladentorte, Maracuja-Joghurt-Torte, Philadelphiatorte - und als guter Schwiegersohn konnte er ja nicht ablehnen. Außerdem hatte es einfach viel zu gut geschmeckt. Jetzt verabschiedeten sich die Gäste, denn Marco hatte seinen Eltern einen Theaterbesuch mit Restaurantbesuch spendiert. "Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen..." Wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen in Marcos Gesicht.

Mario war inzwischen klar, was sein Freund vorhatte - und die Vorfreude steigerte sich. "Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht", merkte Marcos Mutter an, "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Blöde Vorfreude, fluchte Mario innerlich, das war ja wohl mehr als peinlich. "Naja, ist bisschen warm hier", suchte er nach Ausflüchten, "Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein bisschen rausgehen, wenn ihr weg seid."

Marcos Mutter war erleichtert, "Macht das. Wir hauen dann ab - noch einen schönen Abend." Erleichtert verabschiedete Mario die Eltern, Marco brachte sie noch zur Tür und kehrte dann zu seinem Freund zurück. "Na?", fragte er ihn herausfordernd. "Magst du deinen Gutschein einlösen?"

Mit einem Grinsen stand Mario auf, "Klar!" Er griff nach Marcos Hand und zog ihn an sich um ihn gleich leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Hoch?", fragte Marco und deutete auf die Treppe, in der oberen Etage befanden sich die alten Kinderzimmer - links die beiden seiner Schwestern, rechts sein eigenes.

Mario ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sondern folgte Marco nach oben. Schnell war die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite geöffnet, und Mario stand in dem Zimmer. Hellbraune Holzmöbel, das schmale Jugendbett - und jede Menge Poster an den Wänden. Ein, zwei Filmplakate - Herr der Ringe und Fluch der Karibik, dazu ein Poster von Ron Artest, und viele, unzählige Fußballposter. BVB und Nationalmannschaft, ein paar aus Aalen - und unübersehbar in der Mitte einer Wand, viele andere Plakate und Bilder überdeckend, ein riesiges Poster, neu, gerade einmal wenige Wochen alt: Sie beide, Mario und Marco, feierten ein Tor. Sie sahen so unbeschreiblich glücklich aus.

"Ich liebe dich", hörte er Marco auf einmal in sein Ohr flüstern. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sein Freund sich von hinten so dicht an ihn geschlichen hatte, zu sehr war er in die Poster und Bilder vertieft gewesen. "Es war so schön mit dir. Also, mit dir zusammen beim BVB zu spielen. Es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens, bisher."

Mit so einem Geständnis hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ja, die Zeit war wie ein Traum gewesen, aber... es war zu gefährlich geworden, zu viele Menschen wussten von ihnen oder ahnten es. Auch das war ein Grund gewesen zu wechseln, das Angebot der Bayern anzunehmen - auch wenn sie beide darunter litten. "Wir werden wieder zusammen spielen"; versprach er leise.

"Ich weiß - und so war das auch nicht gemeint. Es war einfach so schön, und ich vermisse es. Vermisse dich. Aber heute, heute habe ich Dich nur für mich."

Mario lächelte und nickte leicht. "Ja, heute hast du mich nur für dich."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Marcos Lippen. "Und das habe ich vor auszunutzen." Er schob seinen Freund zu dem schmalen Bett, bis der die Bettkante in den Kniekehlen spürte. Dann ließ er ihn los und betrachtete ihn. "Du bist wirklich..." Es schienen ihm die Worte zu fehlen, statt dessen strich er mit den flachen Händen über Marios Brust.

Mario lächelte und wollte die Berührung zurückgeben, doch Marco hinderte ihn daran. "Lass mich machen...", bat er leise und streichelte Mario weiter. Irgendwann griff er nach dem Saum von Marios' Hoodie und zog ihn ihm über den Kopf. Unbeachtet landete er auf dem Fußboden, gefolgt von dem T-Shirt, das Mario darunter getragen hatte.

Die Hände strichen nun über seine blanke Brust, über die wohlgeformten Muskeln, dann tiefer bis zur Hose. Wenig später war auch die ausgezogen, und Mario lag nackt auf Marcos Kinderzimmerbett.

Immer wieder küsste Marco ihn und streichelte ihn überall, dann auf einmal ließ er sich auf ihn sinken. Mario hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Marco sich ausgezogen hatte, aber er war tatsächlich komplett nackt.

"Ich will dich", wisperte Marco und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, zwischen Marios Beine um ihn zu liebkosen, zu streicheln und dabei vorzubereiten.

Er hatte sich gerade das Kondom übergezogen und begann vorsichtig in Mario einzudringen, als sie die Haustür klacken und Stimmen im Haus hörten. "Scheiße", wisperte Marco. "Yvonne." Was auch immer seine Schwester hier wollte, sie kam gänzlich ungelegen. Aber das konnte Marco ihr schlecht sagen, schließlich war er gerade dabei seinen Freund zu ficken!

"Mach weiter", bat ebendieser Freund. Marco sah ihn erstaunt an, dann biss er sich auf die Lippe und nickte leicht. Bisher schien Yvonne nicht zu merken, dass sie nicht alleine im Haus war, also konnten sie Glück haben und unbemerkt bleiben. Es wurde langsam unangenehm so unbeweglich halb in Mario zu stecken, also begann er sich vorsichtig in ihm zu bewegen.

Es fiel ihnen beiden schwer leise zu bleiben, aber sie gaben sich die größte Mühe sich zurückzuhalten. Am Ende griff Mario nach einem Kissen - eines vom BVB - und biss hinein, während er kam. Auch Marco war deutlich leiser als sonst.

Erschöpft sanken Marco auf ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mit einer Hand zog er eine Decke über sie - gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor es an der Zimmertür klopfte, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten Yvonne das Zimmer betrat.

Mario fühlte, wie er knallrot wurde, und auch Marcos Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich in ungesunder Weise.

"Wenn ihr jetzt endlich fertig seid... hast du meinen Schlüssel gesehen, Marco?"


End file.
